Trasfigurazione
La Trasfigurazione è un ramo della magia che si concentra sul cambiamento della forma o dell’aspetto di un oggetto, attraverso l’alterazione della struttura molecolare dell’oggetto stessoJKR on the difference between Transfigurations & Charms, accessed 28/7/2011. La trasfigurazione può essere applicata alla maggior parte (se non tutti) gli oggetti e, come per molte forme di magia, include –ma non è limitata– incantesimi di Trasfigurazione. La trasfigurazione è anche considerata “difficile” ed è “più scientifica” di ogni altra forma di magia in quanto bisogna essere molto esatti per effettuarla correttamenteJ.K. Rowling at the Royal Albert Hall, 26 June 2003. Natura La trasfigurazione è una disciplina magica esatta e molto sistematica, che funziona meglio con menti di tipo scientifico, e per questo è considerata un “difficile” (specialmente se paragonata a Incantesimi, che permette un ampio margine di creatività personale). E ancora “quando si trasfigura, è importante eseguire movimenti di bacchetta fermi e decisi. Non si ondeggia o rotea la bacchetta inutilmente, o la Trasfigurazione non avrà successo” come scrive Emeric Switch nella Guida Pratica alla Trasfigurazione per Principianti. Ci sono una serie di fattori che un mago deve prendere in considerazione quando esegue un incantesimo di Trasfigurazione. La trasformazione intesa (t) è direttamente influenzata dal peso corporeo (a), ferocia (v), potere della bacchetta (w), concentrazione © e una quinta variabile sconosciuta (Z), come descritta nella seguente formula matematica (insegnata al primo anno a Hogwarts): Limitazioni Nonostante la Trasfigurazione sia un ramo della magia molto utile, ha naturalmente dei parametri da rispettare. Il ramo della trasfigurazione conosciuta come trasformazione magica ha il numero più largo di restrizioni (sia naturali che legali). Innanzitutto, ancor prima una persona diventi un Animagus (sia una trasformazione Trans-specie e trasfigurazione umana) si è monitorati da vicino poiché questa trasformazione è altamente pericolosa e anche se ci si riesce bisogna registrarsi al Ministero della Magia (o affrontare un processo), a causa dei molti potenziali usi per attività criminali. Un Animagus è anche limitato da fatto che può trasfigurarsi in un solo tipo di animale. Al contrario, la trasfigurazione umana generale è molto varia nel senso che permette di trasformarsi in una pletora di diversi animali ma, d'altra parte, l’oggetto della Trasfigurazione avrà l’intelligenza della creatura in cui è stato trasformato (a differenza degli Animagi, che mantengono le loro facoltà umane in forma animale). Se questo è un animale di bassa intelligenza (che è molto probabile) allora questi sarà interamente dipendente da un altro per essere detrasfigurato, si rischia di rimanere in forma animale per sempre (che è il motivo per cui è sconsigliato lanciare questo tipo di incantesimo su sé stessi). Di solito, un mago o una strega che tenti di eseguire un incantesimo di trasfigurazione troverà più semplice trasfigurare una cosa in qualcos’altro se nello stato originario hanno qualcosa in comune a ciò in cui sarà trasformato (es. la statua di un drago cambiata in un drago vero, anche se di simile grandezza). La trasformazione è anche limitata dal fatto che i morti non possono essere resuscitati attraverso la magia e quindi non si possono “trasfigurare” i morti in vita, non importa quanto sia recente la morte. La massa e la dimensione totale dell’oggetto o entità da trasfigurare devono essere sempre essere considerati, visto che Hermione stessa ha affermato che sarebbe estremamente difficile trasfigurare qualcosa grande quanto un drago, anche da un abile esperta in trasfigurazione come McGonagall. L’Evocazione è principalmente limitata dalle Cinque Principali Eccezioni alla Legge di Gamp sulla Trasfigurazione degli Elementi. La prima (e unica conosciuta) di queste è la restrizione all’evocazione di cibo (anche se cibo preesistente può essere incantato in determinati modi – moltiplicazione e appello – e trasfigurato). In maniera simile, la legge Magica impone limitazioni legali su cosa si possa o non possa evocare. Finalmente, anche se è possibile e legale evocare qualcosa non durerà molto. Stranamente, nonostante ci siano una serie di limiti posti sull’Evocazione, l’Evanescenza, un altro ramo della trasfigurazione, sembra essere completamente senza restrizioni (questo sembra anche vero della Detrasfigurazione). Pericoli A causa della natura pratica e precisa della magia di Trasfigurazione ci sono molte possibilità di errore, anche per gli esperti. Questo è ancora più vero per coloro che non prendono le cose seriamente e/o cercano di fare più di quanto possano. Se fatta male, l’oggetto trasfigurato può diventare mezzo-trasfigurato o bloccato per sempre in uno stato (che sia una trasfigurazione completa o parziale); per esempio, Viktor Krum una volta si trasfigurò a metà in uno squalo durante la Seconda Prova del Torneo Tremaghi del 1994 (anche se non è rimasto bloccato in quella forma, quindi potrebbe essere stato intenzionale). Classificazione dimostra la trasformazione di un uccello in un calice.]] Ad oggi, la Trasfigurazione è divisa in quattro rami (anche se –sulla base delle informazioni canoniche – la tipologia è solo congettura). In queste quattro settori principali ci sono altri sotto settori, come la Trasfigurazione Umana e lo Scambio, che si trova nella divisione della Trasformazione. In ordine di difficoltà abbiamo: la Trasformazione, l’Evanescenza, l’Evocazione e la Detrasfigurazione. Verranno descritte di seguito. Trasformazione Con Trasformazione ci si riferisce a ogni Trasfigurazione che deforma o altera il bersaglio in qualche modo. Bisogna tenere conto che nonostante questo ramo della trasfigurazione è il primo insegnato nel curriculum di Hogwarts (contenendo semplici trasfigurazioni come dal fiammifero all’ago), può anche avere a che fare con le più pericolose e complesse trasfigurazioni. Per esempio, la Pietrificazione è una forma di trasformazione molto oscura, complicata e potente. La trasformazione è suddivisa in tre tipi, ognuno con le proprie caratteristiche e tutti che si sovrappongono tra loro. Trasfigurazione Umana La Trasfigurazione umana è una sottocategoria della Trasfigurazione e una forma di trasformazione in cui si trasfigurano delle parti di corpo o l’intero essere umano in un’altra forma. Questa categoria la più complessa di tutte ed è insegnata solo per i M.A.G.O. Esistono molti incantesimi di trasfigurazione umana generali, questa divisione comprende anche i seguenti tipi di trasformazione: *Animagus *Metamorfomagus (l'abilità di cambiare aspetto fisico) *Lupo Mannaro Scambio Lo Scambio è un’altra sottocategoria di trasformazione magica. Durante lo Scambio, una caratteristica fisica di uno dei due bersagli è scambiata con quella dell’altro, da qui il nome. Si differenzia da una normale trasformazione per due motivi: il primo, si scambiano due bersagli alla volta; secondo, il cambiamento in uno dei due è dipendente dal cambio di entrambi. È difficile capire le relative difficoltà dello scambio in paragone con altri tipi di trasfigurazione perché non sappiamo l’anno esatto in cui è insegnata. Tuttavia, la professoressa McGonagall è rimasta colpita quando Hermione conosceva lo Scambio durante il primo anno, ma era delusa da Neville per non essere in grado di eseguire anche cambi semplici durante il quarto. Quindi, gli studenti devono iniziare a imparare a scambiare nel secondo, terzo e (all’inizio) del quarto anno (con buone probabilità al terzo), prima di quasi tutte le altre categorie tranne la trasformazione. L’unico sottogruppo conosciuto dello Scambio è quello Inter-specie. Trasformazione Trans-specie Con questo termine ci si riferisce a una trasformazione magica che (parzialmente o completamente) cambia l’organismo scelto in una nuova specie. Include lo Scambio Inter-specie e quindi si sovrappone allo Scambio. Evanescenza L’Evanescenza è l’arte di evanescere (far svanire) le cose; di far diventare le cose in non-cose. L’Evanescenza è moderatamente difficile – insegnata al quinto anno – ed è considerata una delle trasfigurazioni più complicate nei test dei G.U.F.O. La difficoltà nell’eseguirla correttamente si correla alla complessità dell’organismo da evanescere (per esempio, gli invertebrati sono più facili dei vertebrati da far svanire). Stranamente, serve solo una formula per far evanescere qualsiasi oggetto – Evanesco, parola latina per sparire (con il solo intento a dirigerla), a differenza dell’Evocazione (che richiede un’ampia varietà di incantesimi). Evocazione L’Evocazione è l’arte di far apparire dal nulla le cose (portare le cose in esistenza) e di conseguenza è il contrario dell’Evanescenza. È più difficile della sua controparte, essendo un argomento dei M.A.G.O. Bisogna prendere nota che ci sono numerose restrizioni (sia per legge sia per natura) poste sull’Evocazione, per esempio, qualcosa che è stata evocata non durerà (resterà in esistenza) ma non si sa se qualcosa che è stato fatto evanescere resterà per sempre una non-cosa. Detrasfigurazione È l’arte di invertire una precedente trasfigurazione (ed è perciò considerata sia una trasfigurazione sia un contro-incantesimo). È una categoria misteriosa non molto toccata dalla saga, anche se sembra coperta dal sillabo di Hogwarts (probabilmente per i M.A.G.O.). Reparifarge è un incantesimo generale usato per contrastare gli effetti di una trasformazione andata male, questo incantesimo si trova nella Guida Pratica alla Trasfigurazione per Principianti. Esempi di Trasfigurazione *Hagrid cerca di trasformare Dudley in un maiale, fallisce. *Trasformazione Animagus della Prof. McGonagall. *Trasfigurazione Animagus dei Malandrini: **Codaliscia (Peter Pettigrew) in un ratto. **Felpato (Sirius Black) in un cane nero. **Ramoso (James Potter) in un cervo. *Trasfigurazione Animagus non registrata di Rita Skeeter (uno scarabeo). Incantesimi di Trasfigurazione *''Avifors: Trasfigura oggetti in uccelli. *Draconifors: Consente di far animare delle statue a forma di drago. *Ducklifors: Trasforma i nemici in papere di gomma. *Incarcifors: Trasforma gli oggetti in gabbie. *Lapifors: Trasfigura oggetti o persone in conigli. *Melofors: Trasforma la testa della persona colpita dall'incantesimo in una zucca. *Snufflifors: Trasforma le cose in topi. *Feraverto: Trasfigura un animale in un calice pieno d'acqua. *Scribblifors: Trasfigura un oggetto in una penna d'oca. *''Duro: Trasfigura un oggetto in una pietra. *''Evanesco: Fa scomparire un oggetto o un animale di piccole dimensioni. *''Acutus: Trasfigura un oggetto in un ago. *''Chartanimus'': Trasfigura un foglietto di carta in un animaletto di carta. Note en:Transfiguration de:Verwandlung es:Transformaciones pl:Transmutacja fr:Métamorphose ru:Трансфигурация uk:Трансфігурація fi:Muodonmuutokset pt-br:Transfiguração (matéria) nl:Transfiguratie Categoria:Trasfigurazione